project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
When First Love Ends
When First Love Ends (初めての恋が終わる時 Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da ryo. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Inochi no Uta. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"The chime for the departing train played just one time...but the words "Thank you" and "goodbye" melted like frost before their meaning was imparted. Making its first appearance overseas this love song will surely warm your heart up from the winter cold."'' Liriche Giapponese=はじめてのキスは涙の味がした まるでドラマみたいな恋 見計らったように発車のベルが鳴った 冷たい冬の風が頬をかすめる 吐いた息で両手をこすった 街はイルミネーション　魔法をかけたみたい 裸の街路樹　キラキラ どうしても言えなかった この気持ち　押さえつけた 前から決めていた事だから　 これでいいの 振り向かないから ありがとう　サヨナラ いつかこんな時が来てしまうこと わかってたはずだわ なのに ありがとう　サヨナラ？ 体が震えてる もうすぐ列車が来るのに それは今になって私を苦しめる 繋がりたい どれほど願っただろう この手は空っぽ ねえ　サヨナラってこういうこと？ 行かなくちゃ そんなのわかってる キミが優しい事も知ってる だから 「……この手を離してよ」 出会えて良かった キミが好き ありがとう　サヨナラ 一言が言えない 今だけでいい　私に勇気を 「あのね――」 言いかけた唇　キミとの距離は０ ……今だけは泣いていいよね もう言葉はいらない お願い　ぎゅっとしていて 来年の今頃には どんな私がいて どんなキミがいるのかな|-|Romaji=hajimete no KISS wa namida no aji ga shita marude DRAMA mitai na koi mihakaratta you ni hassha no BELL ga natta tsumetai fuyu no kaze ga hoo o kasumeru haita iki de ryoute o kosutta machi wa ILLUMINATION mahou o kaketa mitai hadaka no gairoju kirakira doushitemo ienakatta kono kimochi osaetsuketa mae kara kimeteita koto dakara kore de ii no furimukanai kara arigatou sayonara itsuka konna toki ga kite shimau koto wakatteta hazu da wa na no ni arigatou sayonara? karada ga furueteru mousugu ressha ga kuru no ni sore wa ima ni natte watashi o kurushimeru tsunagaritai dore hodo negatta darou kono te wa karappo nee sayonara tte kou iu koto? ikanakucha sonna no wakatteru kimi ga yasashii koto mo shitteru dakara "...kono te o hanashite yo" deaete yokatta kimi ga suki arigatou sayonara hitokoto ga ienai ima dake de ii watashi ni yuuki o "ano ne--" iikaketa kuchibiru kimi to no kyori wa ZERO ...ima dake wa naite ii yo ne mou kotoba wa iranai onegai gyu tto shiteite rainen no imagoro ni wa donna watashi ga ite donna kimi ga iru no ka na|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' My first kiss tasted like tears Like a romance right out of a movie The chime for the departing train played right on time The cold winter wind brushed my cheeks I breathed into my hands and rubbed them together The city is all lit up, it's like magic The bare trees sparkle I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't This feeling inside, I pushed it away It was a decision I'd already made And I'm okay with it I won't look back, so... Thank you, goodbye The time was bound to come I should have known But still Thank you, goodbye? My body's trembling Though the train is almost here Now it brings me anguish I want a connection I wished for with all my heart My hands are empty So, is this what goodbye is? I have to go I know that much i know you were kind too That's why I said: "...let go of my hand" I'm glad we met I love you Thank you, goodbye The words won't come Just for now, give me courage "Um, hey--" The words on my lips, the distance between us is 0 ...it's okay to cry now, right? I don't need words anymore Please, just hug me tight By this time next year I wonder who I'll be And who you'll be Video PSP 【初音ミク】 Hatsune Miku Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki PV|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【初音ミク】初めての恋が終わる時【Project DIVA F 2nd】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】初めての恋が終わる時【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008